The Blue Rose
by Cammador
Summary: This is about a world in a fight of light and dark.


**This is my first story hope you like!**

Blue Rose

by Ben Cole

As the sun set, there came a black shadow running over the horizon. Then it fell to the ground with a great _thud_. It did not have time to think, because its pursuers were right behind it. The figure ran, trying to take off again, but at the last moment, it noticed its wing was broken. It could not fly to escape the capturers, so she turned into a human. Into a girl with hair as blue as the sky, and with blue beautiful eyes.

_Krak krak krak_. The sound of fireworks in the sky, people laughing; this was normal for Zane. He had white hair and had green eyes like a storm raged in water. This delightful town never had money problems, never went to war, and weren't troubled by the wars going around. But today, there was none of that. A war destroyed this town that was caught in the middle. Zane was alone; his mother and father killed in the war. His sister was at a academy for soldiers and would not be back for three weeks. So Zane just sat there, wondering if he would make it. Then the most beautiful voice traveled through the air. It was so soft; so alluring. He had to see what was making that noise. He walked for about five minutes before he found it. It came from a girl with blue hair that flowed with her voice. Then, she turned and saw him and blushed. But at that instant, all he could think about were those beautiful blue eyes.

She turned and asked, "How was it?"

Zane looked at her and asked back, "How was what?"

"My voice," she replied.

"It was magnificent," Zane blushed.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome, but I've got to ask," Zane said.

"What?" She invited him to continue; she was looking puzzled.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Zane asked.

"Well, I have nowhere to go and..." Then she looked at him and said, "I'm...," and fell over. Zane caught her before she could hit the ground. She looked up with the look of gratitude and fell asleep. He laid her down on the ground and draped a blanket over her that he got from his pack. Then he sat against a tree and fell asleep as well.

Zane awoke at sunrise of the next day. He rubbed his eyes and looked around and saw that the girl had slept the whole night. He crept over and shook her. She woke up and, first thing, she said,

"Do you have any food?"

"No, not here," he replied. "But I have some at my... or what's left of my house."

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Zane replied.

"Sorry," she said while lowering her head.

"About what there was no way you could've known," Zane replied with haste.

"So how far away is it?" she asked.

"About a mile."

"Then lets go," she said as she started to stand up, but as she stood up, she fell back down.

Zane came over and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"No; I can't stand up."

"You know I could carry you there?"

"Okay."

Zane picked her up and put her on his back. She weighed more than what he thought she did but he put on a smile and kept on walking.

When they were halfway there she asked, "Did I tell you my name?"

"No," he replied

"Well, my name is Luna."

"That's a lovely name," Zane said with a smile.

"Really?" she said with a blush. Then she kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you."

He turned, "You're welcome. Hey, we're here."

"Wow what happened to your house? A catapult or somthing?" Luna asked.

"No." Zane replied with sorrow in his voice.

"Hey Don't worry about it." She Replied. Then Zane started to cry. Luna came over looked at him and gave him a hug. Then she said, "Hey everythings going to be alright. Now lets find something to eat." Luna said with a great big smile.

"Okay." Zane replied wiping his tears.

"Zane." called Luna. Zane was down by the river washing his hair it's been a week since his house was destroyed and he found Luna. They were running out of food and his sister wouldn't be back for 2 weeks. "

"Ya Luna." Zane said as he came up to the house.

"Were almost out of food" luna said with worry in her voice.

"Well of much do we have left?" Zane said coming to a stop by her side.

"It looks like we got enough for 2 days." Luna replied with a sigh.

"Then we have to go." Zane said while looking in the distance.

"Go where?" luna asked standing up by him.

"Were going to go get my sister." Zane said not noticing the pair of intense eyes watching them through the trees.

After traveling for half a day they find a nice resting spot to stop at.

Then right as Zane put his stuff down Luna grabbed him and pulled him behind a tree.

"I think we're being followed!" Luna said in a hush voice and right as she said that two bandits came out of the woods.

"Where are they." said the tall buff bandit.

"I don't know." said the small chubby Bandit.

"Just get there stuff before they come back."

"Okay boss." replied the buff bandit.

"Hey you, leave our stuff alone." Luna yelled as she stepped from behind a tree.

Sighing the short one said,

"Kill Her." Chuckling to himself The buff one raised his hand and was just about to hit her when,

Zane came out around the tree bolting at the buff one screaming, "leave her alone." The Bandit turned and backhanded Zane against a tree.

Luna went for Zane, but the Bandit grabbed her hair and lifted her off the ground. "What's a cute girl like you hanging out with this pipsqueak." The bandit said. Then all the sudden the the bandits arm gets cut clean off. Luna fell to the ground and ran for Zane and the buff bandit fell to the ground with cuts all over his body. The short bandit Ran off with nothing in hand.

Zane woke up after a couple hours. Luna was sitting next to him with a wet rag and ran it gently across his forehead.

Zane sat up wiping his eyes. Luna jumped at him hugging him to where he was out of breath. "I'm so glad you woke up." Luna said hugging him even tighter.

"Luna." Zane said almost out of breath.

"Ya?" Luna replied.

"I can't breathe." Zane said relieved as she the lessen of presser.

"Hey luna" Zane said with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" Luna asked.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Oh this thing came out of the woods and killed them," she said "It was so fast that I didn't even see it."

"Well thats odd?" Zane replied with a look of disappointment.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing." Zane said standing up. Just then he heard a familiar voice escape the forest.

"ZANE!" said the voice. Luna hid behind Zane as a 6.11ft, rugged bodied man ran out of the forest, faster than you would think.

"Leonidas," Zane said with a look of confusion. "I thought you were dead?"

"Really Zane, you think an object that slow could hit me!?" He said as he puffed up his chest and laughed.

Luna came out of behind Zane and said "How fast are you?"

Zane turned around and told Luna. "In our village he was called the speed demon."

"Why was he called that?" Luna asked.

"Well little lady," leonidas replied with a smile as big as his face. "I was the mailman of treasures and goods, I'm so fast that bandits couldn't catch me, and I can fight a bear with ease ." Luna stared at him in amazement. "Well Zane where are you going?" Leonidas asked.

"Were going to see my sister." Zane replied.

"Well then I guess I'll join your crew." Leonidas said as he puffed up his chest. "Ya," Zane screamed. "The Speed Demon and The Shadow Dancer back together." Luna looked over at Zane and said "Shadow Dancer?"

"Yep thats Zane," Leonidas bellowed. "Zane can Kill about anything with his Shadow string." Luna looked at Zane with frustration. "Then why didn't you kill those people!" Zane hung his head low and said. "I can't attack them without my shadows agreeing to help." Luna walked over to him and gave him a hug and with a gentle voice she said " Its okay, you did save me after all."

End of Part 1

Luna walked in front of the group. She was thinking on what was going to happen when they got to there destination.

Then she stopped and saw that it was almost night time. She turned around and said, "I think we'll stop here for the night."

Later that night the three of the was huddled around a fire when it started to snow. Luna looked up and asked, "how could it be snowing it was so hot earlier?"

" Well if you want to know there are Frost dragons who live around here." Said Leonidas with a sad emotion on his face.

"Whats wrong with Frost dragons?" Luna asked looking at Leonidas.

"Well something awful happened here that no one talks about." Zane said turning in his bedroll.

"What happened?" asked luna with a look of confusion.

"Well this is where the Frost dragon massacre happened." said leonidas as the air became thin and still.

There was silence until Leonidas jumped up and said, "Zane get up, there's something wrong here." Zane jumped up. Luna ran behind Zane.

"Whats going on?" Luna said looking frightened.

Then out of the darkness Came a blu,. It stopped 10 feet in front of them. There was rotting flesh hanging from its jaw and you could see the bone that was as white as day. "Zane what is that?" said Luna from behind Zane.

"Its a Bone eater." Zane said with a look of worry on his face.

"Whats so bad about them?" Luna asked

"They can only be summoned by a powerful necromancer." Zane said looking around.

"Plus they have to be close to the master." Leanidos said pulling out his weapon. His weapon Being two heavy gauntlets that had Spikes on them.

Zane raised his hands as shadows Wiped out of behind him Raising out of the ground. The Bone eaters lunged at the gnashing their teeth and swing their swords. Leanidos hit one and blocked the other. The one that Leanidos hit fell to the ground and faded back into the ground. Zanes shadow Grabbed one of them and absorbed it and you could hear the crunch of bones breaking. Then from the bushes on the rim of the clearing they heard a little girl scream,

"Don't hurt them!" she came running in front of the skeletons crying. She had pink hair and was near 4ft tall. The skeletons stepped in front of her with the intention to protect her. The three companions stopped and looked At the girl. Zanes shadow retreated to his normal shadow and leanidos put away his weapons. the little girl stopped crying and said "really you'll leave us alone?"

"Yep." Zane replied they started to walk away when the girl said,

"Wait can I uh... can I come with you?" Luna walked over to her and asked,

"But what about your parents, won't they miss you?" they little girl started to cry again and Then she replied with news that shocked them all,

"These are my Parents." The skeletons knelt down and wrapped there arms around her, there sadness could be felt by the three companions. Luna knelt down near them and said

"Yes you can come with us, But how old are you?" The little girl looked up at luna and Told her that she was only 7 and that the army that had been to zanes town had murdered everyone in the near by village except her. Then she went on to explain how her parents were still here. she know a little magic and her mom had taught her how to raise dead to protect herself. After resting for a day or so they left with the little girl on leanidos' back they set of for the final stretch to the knight academy. After walking through the rain that had started a day after the left there was finally sun and they could see the city at the end of the horizon. Luna suggested they stopped here and they all agreed on that topic. After plopping on to the ground zane looked at luna and said,

"Were almost there can you believe it." Luna with her head laying on Zane's legs asked

"What then, what happens when we get there and find your sister, do we just go our separate ways and leave each other?" Zane looked at her surprised and said

"No, were a family now we couldn't just leave each other now after all thats happened." Leonidas came over with the little girl still on his shoulder and added,

"Zanes right if we split up now what would the point of Zane leaving the burnt down village, and this little girl leaving her home. All that im saying this would all be for nothing." All the sudden there was an explosion for the city and people screaming. The army that had claimed so many lives already had reached the city before they could find Zanes sister.

"We have to hurry to help the people in the city." said luna already getting up to go towards the city.

"Here Zane take her. You and Xion go find your sister." Leonidas said as he handed Xion to Zane.

"We will, but what about you and luna?" Replied Zane with haste.

"Luna and I are going to save as many people as we can." Leanidos said Grabbing his gauntlets,

"Alright but you keep her safe Leonidas." Zane said running off in the direction of the knight academy with Xion in his arms and as Luna and Lenidos ran towards the city.

End of Part 2

Luna and Leonidas had entered the city there was guards running around fighting off what evil forces got inside. Luna in the daycare was helping children to the edge of the city. Lenidos on the other hand was fight off the force from getting to the block which Luna was at.

"Where are all the knights at?" lenidos asked a guard while running to stop a unit from entering the block.

"The knights are on a mission, we don't have enough people to hold them off." replied a guard.

"Then who's at the knight Academy?" Lenidos said as he hit a row of evil knights.

"That was the first place they hit, theres nowhere to gu... uh." The guard fell to the ground with a arrow in his back. Leonidas ran to Luna.

"Luna we got to go, Zanes in trouble."

"What, how is Zane in trouble?" Luna said with a look of worry on her face. Leonidas replied while dragging luna with him.

"The knight academy was hit, they took it over."

"Then we have to get to Zane." But before they could leave there was an ambush, Luna and lenidos and a few guards were surrounded.

Zane was running across the field with Xion in his arms. They were almost to the knight barracks where he could finally find his sister. But before they got close an arrow shot by his head. Zane through himself at the ground as more arrows flew by. He looked up and saw the knight barracks destroyed and the enemy was occupying it. The enemy had sent three Troopers to kill them they were running at Zane fast. Zane Stood up and through his shadow at them, all of them dodged and Jumped at Zane. Zane stepped back and drove his fist into one (with the shadow making a point on his fist.) but as he did the other hit the ground and drove his knee into zanes ribs breaking a few. Zane fell to the ground holding his ribs. He spit blood on the ground and stood up just as a foot planted itself between his eyes knocking him to the ground. Zane was bleeding from his nose now. blood running out his mouth Zane stood up again but this time there were more than the two there was ten. They circled around Zane and drew there sword. zane saw that one of them had xion by the hair and was throwing her around. Zane's eyes turned from green to black, the shadows around him whipping around lashing at the ground like hungry dogs ready to eat. One of the troopers ran at Zane. Zane spun on his heel and planted his other foot's heel into the troopers temple. The trooper hit the ground and screamed as he was torn apart by the shadows. The other troopers started to back off, but then they heard the cry of horses. Atop the hill was all 124 Knights of the divine order. Zane's sister was leading the charge. The enemy troopers came flooding out of the knight barracks and rushed the knights head on. Zane's sister Rushed them right back and as the two forces collided some of the divine knights screamed lightning striker. There bobies tured purple with electricty running through them and they speeded up cutting and slashing teleporting from enemy to enemy. Others Swords were now on fire hacking away at the enemy With flames spitting all over the place. Zane's sister held a lance Its was blue as ice and every enemy she stabbed turned it ice then exploded into pieces. The trooper that was holding Xion dropped her and said.

"Lets get out of here." They took off not looking back practically tripping over each other. Zane's eyes turned green again and he fell to the ground. He crawled to Xion and wrapped his arms around he and passed out.

Luna and Lenidos were surrounded by Evil knights. Then a gap opened in the formation and a man In full black armor with a black wing coming out of his shoulder. He approached luna and said,

"We finally found you, the dragon of dusk." He reached for Luna but as he did Lenidos Jumped and hit them man in the head knocking him off his horse. He fell but quickly recovered and landed on his feet. He looked at Lenidos He signaled for his men to attack. They rushed in on Luna, Lenidos, and the couple of guards. Right as they were about to pounce they saw a wave of Rose petals appear in front of them. the troopers looked at the petals, then out of nowhere Swords came out stabbing all the troopers. The petals swirled into a cone and exploded all over, they fell to the ground a man in black stood there. His eyes were red as the petals: He was lengthy, around 6 ft tall and skinny, and he wore a grey tight suit and His hair was long and the color of white like a sheet of paper. This man wiped the hair out of his eyes. He looked at the man that gave the orders. Then evil knight sat there trembling out of fear. The man in the grey suit looked at him and said,

"May you live better in the next life then what you have here." The petals rose up and came at the knight. He screamed but it was gone as soon as the rose petals hit him... He was gone, there was nothing left. All the other Troops rushed him. He side stepped the first one and brought his knee into the troop's ribs. Another troop jumped at him, but he simply through the top off his knee at the other one. The man in grey took his stance both hands over his chest and said,

"Petals rise and fall, Red Crimson!" The petals swirled around his hand and a sword appeared: a crimson blade, Shiny like it was ruby. The hilt was a deep black that looked like it could swallow up anything. In an instant after he summoned his blade he flashed and appeared behind every one. The rest of the troopers fell to the ground with cuts all over them.

"Well that was something, wasn't it." The man in grey said before Turning to look at Luna.

"Lets go see Zane shall we." He said as he started to walk in the direction of the barracks with Luna and Leonidas close behind him.

End of part 3

"Zane, Zane. Can you hear me." Zane sat straight up wincing at the pain in his chest. Luna was sitting next to the bed she had a cup of tea in her hands.

"Luna are you okay?" Zane said trying to get out of the bed.

"Zane you shouldn't try to move, and yes im fine." Luna said trying to get him to lay back down.

"Thats good." he said standing up holding on to the bed, but he fell to the ground screaming as the pain in his chest shot through him.

Luna dropped the tea and went to Zane. Zane was screaming and holding his chest. The Man in the grey suit burst in the room and ran to Zane.

"Check his chest." he said as he began to pull down Zanes shirt.

"What are you doing?" Luna Said helping him, as she did she noticed there was a black gem in his chest that was glowing.

"It's as I feared, He's one of the Four. This is what all the attacks were for, God Dammit." He said as he stepped away from Zane as he grabbing his own chest.

"What's wrong, I have one to. luna said as she lowered her shirt to show her Sapphire gem.

"Well then it looks like were not safe here anymore." The grey suited man said as he turned and walked out of the room. Luna looked down at Zane He was breathing heavily and sweating, he was burning up. Luna laid him on the bed and covered him with the blanket. She wetted down a rag and ran it across his forehead. She leaned in and Kissed him softly on the lips. She placed her head on his chest. and started to cry and she thought to herself why does he push himself so hard. She had heard from Zanes sister (Lilynette) that he had fought so hard that he had fallen unconscious in the middle of field, after saving Xion. As she cried on his chest she felt and a hand come up and stroke her hair.

"Don't worry i'm okay." Zane said as he sat up in the bed. Luna looked at him and grabbed him and hugged him while crying into his put his head on top of hers, holding her close. The grey suit man came in the room with a book.

"Hey you to listen up I got a story to tell you." He said as he took the chair and sat down opening the book. Luna moved and sat in Zanes lap as they got Ready to listen to the story.

"Alright this story is about the four Gems of the land. One day as the kingdoms came together there was man with evil ambitions. His plan was to stop the kingdoms from coming together by making four gems of power: Red ruby the furry of all, Blue sapphire the love of maker, White Diamond the power of honor and valor, and Black gem all the darkness in the world. With these four gems he was going to rule the world, but he did not expect that they would be stolen. In the last part of the war that he was sure to win, the king of the west stole them and hid them away for thousands of years. But as the kings disciples weekend so did the kingdom. Spies and traitors were everywhere. Even the king could not trust his best friend. So one of his disciples hid the gems in a shape of flowers, which then lie within 4 people. And I hold the Red gem."


End file.
